Eureka Seven: The Tale of Two Worlds
by LifeUnderaShell
Summary: A whole new adventure, set one year after The Second Summer of Love. A 17 year old boy named Mikael joined with the group of musicians/mercenaries aboard the Fionna-Go as they reveal the secrets and mysteries of the world. And their secret dark past...
1. Wake Up Call

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Eureka 7 and its mythos, except my original characters and mech.

Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

_Ah yes, it is the sun rises at last... I still can't believe that it has been a year since the world shocking phenomena known as "The Second Summer of Love". Humanity has begun to get back on its feet and co-exist with the intelligent being know as the "Scub Coral". Furthermore, the death of the infamous Colonel Dewey Novak and the disappearance of Sage Coda from her seat in the Council of Sages made the United Federation force break apart into different groups and sectors. Many of these sectors no longer held on to the name "United Federation" and began their own pursuit for political power. At the same time, humanity also discovered an undamaged version of the oldest collection of documents in history, in which they called "The Book". This discovery sparked humanity's hunger for a better understanding of the world, and they have no choice but to publish these documents to the public. This created a global controversy as humanity began to break apart into different groups according to their own interpretation of "The Book". It will be only a matter of time until they return to murder each other... unless they realize that their only path to survival is to co-exist with each other and with the Scub Coral in peaceful harmony... but..._

"HEY!" A female voice came through the intercom that jolted the man back to his senses, "Are you still conscious in there?"

"Heh, sorry, I was getting lost in my own thoughts again," the man replied to the female voice on the intercom as he scratched his head. "Thanks for the wakeup call,"

"No worries... But remember, this mission is a really crucial step in our plan. You know what you're supposed to do right?" the female voice asked,

"Yeah... I'm supposed to find a needle in a bloody haystack..." the man grunted,

"Whatever… Just get to it already, Jonah." The female voice sighed, "Also, try not to blow your cover this time ok?"

"Roger that, Jonah out," Jonah let out a heavy sigh, "Today's going to be a long day..." He stepped on the pedal as his LFO descended into the city below...

* * *

><p><em>'Good morning to yet another beautiful day, world! Welcome to 133.7 Fionna music radio channel, with your host, Clapton Jones LIVE aboard the Fionna-Go! What about your ol' favorite host, Jonah Steinberg you say? Well, he's on a little personal vacation trip. So if you happen to see him drop by, make sure to give him a hearty hello! Anyways, let's get to the music shall we? This first track of the day is "Get it by Your Hands". Sit back, relax, and enjoy the beats!'<em>

As the song began to play, a young, black haired boy jumped out of his bed with a joyful look on his face...

'Today sure is beautiful, well… just like every other day,' the boy thought to himself as he ran into the bathroom. While swaying along with the beats, he jumped into the showers and quickly changed into his daily attire; a dark green hoodie with long white pants. He then grabbed his lift board, which is coincidentally white with green stripes, and ran down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a friendly face greeted the boy.

"Well, you sure do look happy as ever, Mikael," the man in a doctor's coat smiled at the boy while he was sitting down, drinking his coffee.

"Good morning to you to, Dr. Akerfeldt," Mikael smiled at the man who chuckled at the response he was given.

"How many times have I told you that I preferred you to call me James?" James Akerfeldt replied. "So you are heading into town I see," Mikael nodded in response as he went to grab a piece of toast.

"Good, could you do me a favor of getting me some more medical supplies for the clinic?" James gave him a handful of cash. "These are just some extra cash if you want to get yourself some parts for that Lift board you're working on there,"

"Thankyou...Mr. James," Mikael emphasized the name in a joking tone as he covered his head with the hood, and James laughed at the comment.

"No problem, kiddo... now get going... time waits for no one!" James followed Mikael out of the door. Mikael ran for a distance to get enough speed as he jumped onto his lift board and rode into the town.

"Heh, kids these days, I tell ya," James smiled as he shook his head as he walked back into the Clinic.

* * *

><p><em>'Every living creature has memories of its own... I am no different. My name is Mikael Anderson, and I'm 17 years old. I can't remember much about my past, but all I know that I was an orphan since I was a young boy. My parents were killed in Warsaw during the past civil war, but what they looked like never really crossed my mind. Afterwards, Dr. Akerfeldt took me in and raised me. He tells me every day that I'm a special gift from the One Above. He was the only one that accepted me for my emerald green eyes and really pale white skin, and he raised me just like how any other parent would raise a child...<em>

Mikael traveled along the road to the city on his lift board; enjoying the windy breeze and the warmth of the sun. The grass rocked back and forth steadily along with the wind as the sky was moving continuously in the same direction. He continued on until he began to enter the city.

_'The city of Geridia, the current home to me for my whole life, is always a thriving haven to those who love to make a good profit. This market city is located near the busy ley-lines, making it more crowded than ever. I'm enjoying my every second of every minute of my time in this city... I am absolutely in love with this city...' _ Mikael smiled as he looked at the great city in the horizon...

* * *

><p><em>'I absolutely despise this city; this is the cesspool of humanity. Sure, it's the central of commerce and the thriving port of every trader, but it has always been plagued with corruption and sin. The town's people licked the feet of the rich and powerful who rule over them like gods. What right does a man to proclaim oneself a god? Just thinking about that sickens me everyday... Well, I hope I find what we are looking for and get out of this place as soon as possible...'<em>

Jonah was driving on the road towards Geridia on his LFO in vehicle mode. He took out an old photograph of a boy in the United Federation army uniform. The boy appeared to have black hair with strange green eyes...

"I'm going to find you, no matter what it takes..." he said to himself as he speeded his motorbike-like LFO into the city...

* * *

><p>"Thank you; come again soon! And please send my deepest gratitude to Dr. Akerfeldt!" The medicine store owner waved as Mikael left the store.<p>

"I will Julie! See you later!" he yelled back as he ran onto his lift board once again. He continued to the outskirts, leaving the city.

"Well, I have a couple of hours left before the sun sets... what should I do now? Hmmm... Well, I guess I can go to my favorite lifting spot... the trapar currents are great today. I can feel it!" Mikael said to himself as he turned left on the road. Along the road, he continued his thoughts...

_'As much as I love this city, I am having this growing hunger for real adventure. I always wanted to leave this city and I don't know... make a difference. Every time I think about it, I always feel jealous of the hero Renton Thurston... who left his boring life in Bellforest behind to start a new journey that changed his life forever. He returns a hero along with the love of his life, Eureka. Their love for each other gives the world good reason as why Coralians and Humans can and should co-exist with each other. No one has heard about them for a while though... Man, I really wish I could be in his shoes for once... But come on, I'm just a normal boy who is probably going to be stuck in this dead-end city for the rest of my life anyways...'_ He sighed as he stared aimlessly forward along the roads.

He quickly realized that there was a large bike-like vehicle heading towards him at fast speed.

"YIKES!" Mikael quickly pulled his board up to jump over the vehicle.

"CRAP!" Jonah yelled inside the cock-pit as he made a hard right turn to avoid hitting the incoming Lifter. He heard a loud bash on the side of his cock-pit, but before he realized what was going on... his vehicle skipped, slid and fell to its side.

The end of Mikael's board smashed against the vehicle with full force, sending him flying to the ground...

"Owww," Mikael groaned as he slowly got up. The first thing he noticed was that his lift board was smashed into two. There right before his eyes, the two large fragments of what was his Lift board. As he picked up the two pieces, a pulse of anger shot all over his body...

"HEY MISTER! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO-" He was cut short when he saw the wreckage. A large bike-like vehicle was lying on the ground on its side as smoke was rising out of it. What struck Mikael's attention was not the smoke, but the appearance of the large vehicle. His eyes grew wide after he realized what he was staring at.

"Is that a... a... LFO?" He stood there, bewildered at the sight before him. The two fragments of his lift board slowly slipped off his hands. Apparently, his lift board was now the least of his worries.

Jonah coughed in the cock pit from the smoke after his LFO was flipped sideways from the collision. He came to a sudden shock when he remembered that he collided with a Lifter, and he swiftly crawled out of his LFO to check on the Lifter. What he saw was a young man staring at him.

"HEY KID! ARE YOU AL-" Jonah froze as he came into contact with a shocking sight. There stood the boy with black hair and green eyes, just like the one in his photograph. His eyes grew wide inside his circle shades. At the same time, Mikael saw the man coming out of the LFO bike. The man appeared to have long, curly hair to the shoulders, circle shades, and a fine Zappa-style mustache. When he realized who the man was, his eyes grew with excitement...

"IT'S HIM!" They both exclaimed at each other.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: End<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy the first chapter... right now you won't meet the canon characters... not for a while at least. Please stay tune to see what happens!<p>

P.S. I would be impressed if you could point out some of the allusions and references I put in this chapter. (Hint: it started even from the chapter name!)


	2. A Story Within the Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven and its story, except for the Ocs and Mech designs...**

Chapter 2: A Story Within the Story

"Well, let us take a look at those injuries shall we? Hmmm, there appears to be no major fractures or damages, just bumps and bruises. I'm going to prescribe you some pain medication; make sure to take it after every meal. Think twice before attempting something like the Cut-Back Drop-Turn in the middle of a busy town next time." Back at the Clinic, James Akerfeldt was tending to his patients while he was filing some paperwork.

"Thanks Doc... once again," The patient waved as he limped out of the clinic. Dr. Akerfeldt chuckled as he walked back to his office. The Clinic's business today was unusually slow, but James enjoyed the slow work pace. Since no one else was setting up any more appointments, he decided to close the clinic for the day.

"Well, I think that's it for today I suppose. Thanks for coming Lucy, and here's your monthly payment," James Akerfeldt handed a fine looking check to his assistant.

"Thank you, Dr. Akerfeldt," Lucy smiled as she took the check from his hands.

"You're just like Mikael, I said that you can call me James! Formality is the last thing I want here! " He laughed at his assistant as he patted her shoulder. Lucy smiled as she brushed a strand of her hair from her face. She then began to make her way to the door.

"See you later, Doctor, Say good bye to Mikael for me as well," Lucy said as she walked out of the clinic.

"Alright Lucy, have a great night. See you tomorrow," James waved at his assistant as she walked out of the clinic. After she was no longer visible to him, he sighed as he walked back into the clinic. The clinic was silent and empty. The clock was ticking as the second hand slowly moved around the circular frame. James reclined on his office chair to get some rest. He didn't have this kind of peace and quiet for quite some time , and he was more than ready for it. He slowly opened his eyes to the emptiness of his surroundings.

As he sat back up, he opened one of his office table drawers and took out a photograph of himself smiling next to a boy who was wearing a hospital gown. The boy appeared to have long black hair with green emerald eyes and showed no emotion in the photograph.

"It has already been a year huh," James slowly ran his thumb along the face of the boy in the picture. He sighed as he carefully placed the photograph back into his desk drawer and closed it. He turned his head around to look at the clock. It was right around 6 pm.

"Mikael never comes home this late, I wonder if something's wrong with him," James said worryingly. He decided to walk outside the clinic to find any signs of a young man on a lift board. The sun was beginning to set beyond the horizon. As the skies began to blend from orange to purple, James began to get more and more worried of Mikael. He then spotted a strange vehicle heading towards the clinic from a distance...

"Now what in the world would _that_ be?" He asked to himself. He squinted his eyes to see the vehicle clearly, and he realized that the vehicle was a military LFO of some sort.

"Now, why is there a KLF roaming around this forsaken city?" James stared at the incoming KLF as he scratched his head. To his surprise, the KLF vehicle was moving slower and slower as it approached him. As the vehicle came to a complete stop, a worried expression planted itself onto James' face.

The sound of the KLF's engine died down, and the cockpit slowly opened up. Jame's worried expression turned to confusion as he saw Mikael jumping out of the KLF.

"Mikael! What are you doing in that thing?" James then saw another figure coming out of the KLF. When he finally figured out who the figure was, his expression turned to complete shock.

"No..." He breathed out the words as he tried to stay balance on his two feet.

* * *

><p>"Mr. James, hey! Mr. James!" Mikael yelled as he ran up to James. This snapped James back to reality, and he did what he could to keep himself in focus.<p>

"Oh hey Mikael, how have you been?" James smiled as he looked at Mikael, "And what have you done to yourself?" He asked worrily after seeing the bruises and bumps on Mikael.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later," Mikael replied, rubbing his arm. Jonah began to walk towards the two.

"That's great, and who is your _friend_ here?" James stared at Jonah with a worried expression.

"Oh he's Jonah Steinberg, you should probably know him," Mikael replied. James eyes grew wide as he realized that his assumptions of the man infront of him were true after all.

"You mean that guy from the radio channel you opened every single day?" James asked, trying to suppress his fears.

"Yeap, that's the one," Mikael nodded his head. "Anyways, I'm gonna head inside now," He said as he began to walk towards the clinic, which is also their home.

"Ok kiddo, I'll follow you in later to tend those bruises," James hollered , "Wait, what about your lift board?"

"Like I said, long story," Mikael yelled back as he closed the door behind him. While standing outside, James turned around to look at Jonah once again. This time, He was glaring at Jonah.

"It is really neither my business nor concern to know what you are doing in this city. But judging from those wounds you're carrying, I guess I have no choice but to tend to them," James looked up at the man infront of him. Jonah was much taller than James, so he looked pretty intimidating to the doctor.

"Oh really? Now I wonder why," Jonah chuckled in response which caused James to sighed in defeat.

"Something about the ancient Hippocratic Oath, I suppose," James rubbed his temples, "Anyways, if you want me to get those cuts and bruises taken care of, follow me." He began to walk towards the clinic.

"Well, I guess I could use a little treatment," Jonah scratched his head as he followed James into the clinic.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" James turned around as he gestured his head towards the LFO-vehicle that was behind Jonah.

"Oh right... sorry about that, you don't suppose to have a garage around here somewhere?" Jonah asked shyly.

James smacked his forehead, "It's at the back of the clinic, just take that smalle route to your left," He pointed to the a trail of grassless dirt. After Jonah was done with parking the LFO, he walked into the clinic to get his wounds treated as well.

* * *

><p>"There you go Mikael, this should do the trick," Back at the clinic, James was wrapping the last set of bandages around Mikael's right wrist. "Now, about what happened to you..."<p>

"Oh right, it's nothing really. I was just day dreaming while lifting; then suddenly this large bike like vehicle was coming towards me. I managed to dodge it, but my lift board was smashed in the process. At the same time, the vehicle was tipped on its side. As I got up, I saw a figure coming out of the vehicle..."

* * *

><p>"<em>IT'S HIM" The two exclaimed at each other.<em>

"_Wait... you know who I am?" Mikael blinked his eyes after he heard what Jonah just said. _

"_Well, ummm I'm not sure. I might had you confused with someone else," Jonah scratched the back of his neck. "Well, how about you? Do you know who I am?" He asked Mikael as he brushed the dust off attire._

"_Who doesn't? You're Jonah Steinberg, the legendary DJ and producer! After you released your debut album, your fame spreaded like wild fire amongst the lifters! You're also the part of the increasingly famous radio station, the 133.7 Fionna Music Radio!" Mikael exclaimed in excitement as Jonah chuckled in amusement. _

"_You sure know a lot about me kiddo... Say, what's your name?" Jonah looked at the boy; he already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. _

"_Oh it's Mikael... Mikael Anderson," Mikael replied shyly. Jonah began to ponder after he heard the name._

"_Mikael Anderson... OH! I think I remember you! You're that kid who likes to call our station and ask for song requests," Jonah snapped his fingers as he quickly thought of a plan. _

"_Yeap, the one and only" Mikael replied shyly._

"_Well, today I your lucky day! I was sent by the Fionna to er... hang out with you for a couple of days! It is our little gift to you for how much attention and love you give us all this time!" Rasmus pointed at Mikael with a confident look on his face. "They said that you live around here, so I came to look for ya'. It's unfortunate that our first meeting has to be like this," Jonah said as he moved his hand to show the wreckage behind him. _

"_Really? Oh wow this is awesome!" Mikael raised his fist in excitement. Jonah smiled at the sight, but then he noticed the two remaining fragments of what appeared to be a lift board on the ground._

"_Hey kid, are those yours?" Jonah pointed at the two fragments. _

"_Well yeah, but since its broken like this... there's no way I can really fix it," Mikael said solemnly. Jonah looked at him, concerened. _

"_Well not to worry, I'm sure we can get it put back together in some lifting gear store in town. While we're there we can help you look for a new board as well. How does that sound?" Jonah clapped his hands together. _

"_You'll do that... for ME?" Mikael looked up at Jonah with excitement in his eyes. _

"_Yeah, consider it as an apoly gift for wrecking your old board," Jonah rubbed Mikael's hair as he walked back to his LFO. Mikael stood there dumbfounded; shocked by the fact that Jonah, the great Jonah Steinberg was willing to do this for him. For him, everything went by so fast that it was hard for him to take it all in..._

"_Hey Mikael!" _

"_Uh yes sir?" Mikael snapped out of his trance and returned back to reality. _

"_You want to help me fix this thing so we can atleast move out of here?" Jonah smiled. Mikael's face beamed with joy as he nodded. He quickly ran to Jonah to help him with the vehicle. After many long and arduous attempts, they managed to flip the LFO-vehicle back on its three wheels. _

"_What kind of LFO is this?" Mikael breathed out the words as he laid his hands on the vehicle. _

"_Apparently, this was a KLF prototype model made by the federation sometime ago, but this one never made it to production," Jonah said while he went to check on the engine. _

"_Oh, I see..." Mikael was greatly interested with the LFO before him._

_After a few tweaks and repairs, the LFO was able to start up and move around once again._

" _Well, this is the most I could do at the moment, but it looks like I will be stuck in this city for a while..." Jonah turned to look at Mikael. "Come on Mikael, you're riding with me," He motioned his hand for Mikael to come inside the LFO as he jumped on board. Mikael decided to climb on board and noticed that the LFO was a one seater, but there was enough space for two people to fit in it. He shrugged and sat in front of Jonah as he closed the cock-pit window._

"_Now where should we head to?" Jonah asked the boy sitting in front of him while turning the vehicle around. _

"_Hmmm... OH! Maybe you can crash at my place, it's an old clinic not far from here," Mikael replied._

"_Nice word choice there kiddo, but are you sure that your folks there wouldn't mind?" Jonah raised his eyebrow._

"_There's only two people living there, me and Dr. James Akerfeldt," Mikael replied. Jonah's eyes widened after he heard the name. 'So he came to live all the way out here huh,' he thought to himself._

"_I guess that is the best solution, judging from the state we're currently in," Jonah chuckled in response as they drove into the distance..._

* * *

><p>"Thanks Dr. Akerfeldt," Jonah jokingly said as he was trying to open and close his hands simultaneously. James rolled his eyes in response, and turned away on his office chair.<p>

"Well, if you have no more business here; it's best that you leave. I still have some paperwork left to finish," James said coldly without looking back.

"Don't be like that now... Besides, the kid said I can stay here for a few days," Jonah stood up from the stool, and he was limping a bit across the room. James turned around and stared at Jonah in the face; not believing his previous statement.

"Mikael!" He hollered as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Yeah, Mr. James?" Mikael responded as he walked into the room with a towel on his head.

"So you just had a shower, I see. Anyways, your _friend_ here said that you suggested him to stay with us for a while?" James said while Jonah flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Well yeah. Mr. Steinberg said that the Fionna sent him to hang out with me, as a thankyou gift for such being a good fan or something," Mikael shrugged as he continued to wipe his hair with the towel.

"Oh he did, did he?" James turned to glare at Jonah.

"Why... YES! Yes I did!" Jonah stuttered in response as he cooly pointed his two fingers at James.

"Well, I suppose it is customary to treat our _guests_, no matter if you like them or not," James gave him a look that said 'you got some explaning to do'. Jonah sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately, we don't really have much space, and I can't let you sleep in one of the examination beds... I guess the best option is for you to sleep on our sofa..." James pointed to an old, black leather sofa in the other room. "I might also have some spare clothing your size that I saved for the patients... Just let me... Ah! Here it is," James took out a neatly folded bundle of cloth that included a blanket, two towels, and some spare clothing.

"This is more than enough, thank you," Jonah smiled as he was holding the bundle.

"Don't thank me, thank Mikael for convincing me to let you stay here," James shrugged as he turned away. "Anyways, I better get back to my paperwork," He waved his hand while walking away. Jonah stood there, dumbfounded at James' hospitality towards him even if James was having feelings of animosity towards him. He smiled to himself as he went to the sofa in the living room. There, he placed everything in order and made himself comfortable.

James stumbled back to his office, and he collapsed on his office chair. He lazily reclined on the chair; he stared at the tower of papers to right of him.

"Tonight's going to be a long night," He sighed as he rubbed his temples, wanting to avoid the dreadful pile of work next to him.

"You look like you need some help there, James," James turned around to see the man with the shades leaning on the door way, chuckling. James shook his head in response.

"You know that it's night time, and we're indoors right?" James pointed at Jonah's shades while he was still reclining on the chair.

"I think that you already know the answer to that question , Akerfeldt" Jonah replied in a stern voice as he pushed on his shades.

"Damn right I do," James smirked, "I supervised that forsaken project a year and a half ago..." He brushed his hair upwards and spun around on his office chair. "Anyways, if you are here to help me... You can start by arranging these papers to those filing cabinets,"

"Sounds like fun, lets get this over with," Jonah clasped his hands together.

* * *

><p>As two hours flew by, the two men finally managed to sort the papers into their respective cabinets. It was around 21:30 pm...<p>

"Finally, they're all sorted out. I'll say, this week had been a real pain... work wise," James sighed in exhaustion. "Hey, thanks... for lending a hand," he smiled at the man who was leaning on one of the filing cabinets.

"Umm you're welcome, I guess... Do I get anything in return?" Jonah raised his thumb at the doctor in response.

"Don't push your luck. Besides, those medical treatments I did to your wounds were free," James shrugged as Jonah chuckled. "Time to close the clinic wing for the day, wanna help?" Jonah slightly nodded to the doctor's offer.

After the clinic wing of the house was properly shut, Jonah went for a walk outside while James decided to stay inside to get some minor things done. He strolled slowly under the moonlight. A gentle breeze rocked the grass back and forth in a perfect rhythm. His long hair flowed steadily along with the wind as it waltzed to the sound of silence. Jonah continued on to where there was a fence that protects the cliff from a the depths below. He looked up at the moon and saw the words "Eureka, Renton" carved on it with a heart surrounding them. Feelings of peacefulness filled him as he leaned forward on the fence to gaze at the magnificent creation that only true and pure love can create.

"Ahem," Jonah turned around to see the older man in the doctor's coat looking at him from a distance. He was holding two cans of beer, and he slighty shook the one on his right hand. Jonah smiled and nodded slightly as the doctor threw him the can. He quickly caught the can mid air, and he signaled the doctor to join him on the fence.

"So how long have you been there?" Jonah turned back to look at the engraved moon.

"For a little while now actually, was thinking about hitting the hay earlier... but what the heck," James chuckled as he opened the beer can and took a swing. He let out a satisfied sigh.

"Well, for a man your age, that would not be a bad idea," Jonah smirked as James laughed in response. Jonah decided to open his can of beer and took a swing. "Never had one of these things for a while," he sighed in satisfaction.

"Me neither, work load was a pain during these times," James took a swing and let out another sigh. "Seems like time is flying by way to fast, and you don't have the time to really live your life... you know?"

"Aye, there's so much work to do, and so little time to finish them. Furthermore, we hardly have time to enjoy ourselves anymore..." Jonah responded as he took a swing.

"Which brings me to my next question... Why are you _here_ anyways?" James tone changed instantly. He was determined to know the truth.

"Well I think you should know the anwer to that question quite well," Jonah replied, his voice was slightly slurred.

"So... I guess it has something to do with Mikael. Am I correct?" Jonah nodded in response which caused James' expression to hardened.

"The Sleeping Giant needs to be re-awakened," Jonah narrowed his eyes and looked back at James. His eyeswidened after he heard those words coming out of Jonah's words. The words that he never wanted to hear again as long as he lived.

"And you want me to easily ACCEPT IT!" James raised his voice. "I didn't take him away from all of THAT to give him a normal life in vain you know! I just can't let him go back to that kind of life after how he has been away from it for a year!" He clenched his half empty beer can.

" James..." Jonah tried to calm the doctor down.

"I DON'T WANT ANY MORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" James' eyse were filled with rage. "I don't want the boy to be near or even touch that thing again! Who knows what will happen to him when he pilots that thing again?"

"IF WE HAVE A BETTER CHOICE, I WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Jonah retorted back, causing James to step back.

"You think I want him to be a part of this too? No. But we're in a really bad situation right now," Jonah pushed on his shades.

"So, what does the world famous musical super group, _The Fionna_, want with a normal boy like Mikael?" James mockingly emphasized the name.

"He's more than 'normal', and you know should know that the most," Jonah replied as he took another swing. "If the Sleeping Giant was to be awakened, there's a chance that humanity, no, the world will be saved..."

"From what exactly?" James' expression softened as he looked at Jonah, confused.

"I can't really say... but it definitely has major connections with this," Jonah pulled out a sheet of paper. It contains a picture of a book that was well known to all of humanity. James' eyes widened in astonishment.

"Is that... T-The... _Book_? What does any of it have to do with this? The Book is only full with myths!" James stuttered as he tried to hold himself together.

"That fact is uncertain, but that is not the point right now," Jonah's voice became stern. " The World is not entering into a New World Order, and humanity is now fighting over how they should live under this new order."

"How does Mikael and that _thing_ go into this puzzle?" James rubbed his chin.

"I don't really know, All I know is that she came and told me that the boy and the giant is humanity's last hope for peace," Jonah clenched on the necklace he was wearing. James gave him a puzzled look but then he realized who "she" was.

"I see..." James sighed in defeat. He lost the argument to the tall man.

"Eventhough, I don't understand any of this nonsense you just told me. But since _she_ came all this way just to tell you that, then I can't argue against it." James smiled warmly. "I guess I can't keep him from returning to that kind of life after all..."

" His eyes yearn for an adventure," Jonah chuckled as he took a swing. "Which reminds me, how long are you going to keep him from knowing the truth?"

"Well since we're sending him on that journey already, I guess I can't keep it anymore right?" James took a swing to ease his stress.

"It's not like you have to tell him you know," Jonah looked at James as he leaned back on the fence. "The truth will appear to him when he needed it the most,"

"Well that sure took the load off my shoulders..." James smirked as he took another swing. Jonah smiled as he turned away to stare at the engraved moon once again. James joined him as they continued to stare at the beautiful scenery in the night.

"It's absolutely incredible to see what the power of true love can do to our planet," James breathed out as Jonah nodded in agreement.

Jonah then reached his hand into one of his pockets and took out another photograph. The photograph showed him holding onto a waist of a lady, smiling. He appeared to have shorter hair in the photograph, and the lady appeared to have long, emerald green hair. Her eyes were lavender with a red ring in each of them. The couple looked very happy in the photograph.

"It's been a year for you too huh," James peeked to see the picture that Jonah was holding.

"Yeah, but I rather not talk about it now," Jonah replied solemnly as he gently put the picture back into his pocket. James looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"I understand, I've been through the same thing... but not as severe. You should also know that by now," James laughed. The two men continued to have a conversation until both of them were tired . They both retreated back to the house to rest for the night...

* * *

><p>The next morning was more peaceful than ever. The sun rays beamed into the windows, providing the whole clinic with a peaceful and comfortable warmth. There on the couch, Jonah Steinberg twisted and turned to get himself comfortable. Slight groans could be heard from him as he slowly got up to sit on the sofa.<p>

"Well, well... having a little hangover aren't we?" James chuckled at the disheveled man sitting on the sofa.

"Shut up," Jonah laughed in response as he leaned back on the sofa. He was wearing the spare clothing that James gave him earlier.

"What a fine way to greet your generous host..." James rolled his eyes as he walked away. He returned with a tray of food in his hands.

"Here you go, eat up while it's still warm," He set down the tray on the coffee table in front of Jonah. As a response, Jonah gave him a puzzled look. In front of him was a nice, large bowl of Ramen, with a plate of cheesecake and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh wow, I don't know what to say..." Jonah was speechless at the doctor's generosity towards him.

"Well how about 'thank you'? But don't get used to it though, I don't do this very often," James smirked as he went to grab a mug of coffee.

"You sounded just like Joanne for a second there..." Jonah chuckled as he broke the chopsticks in half and began to dig in. James winced when he heard the name

"So with that said... how's she doing aboard the Fionna-Go?" James looked at Jonah curiously.

"The same... as always... Hot-tempered, grouchy, bossy... you name it," Jonah's response caused James to laugh hysterically.

"That's my ex-wife for ya... the same as always I see..." James smiled as he looked into his coffee. "Hey do me a favor, will ya?"

"What would that be doc?" Jonah looked up with a strand of Ramen half in his mouth.

"Say hi to her for me..." James sighed as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his lab coat pocket. "Also, give this to her as well..."

"Oooh a love letter. Sure I'll get it delivered," Jonah smirked as he neatly put it away. James face-palmed at the comment.

"Anyways, I better get back to work. Time's a wastin' " James turned away, waving his hand while he walked back into the clinic wing. Before he could walk back into the clinic, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see a teenager running down into the living room.

"Hey Mr. James, Mr. Jonah... Whoa, what happened to ya?" Mikael looked at Jonah, concerned.

"Well Mikael, Mr. Jonah here apparently thought that one can of beer was not enough for him last night," James laughed. "Anyways, Mikael, the breakfast is on the table, along with the list of things you have to do for today. The clinic's closed for the day, but Lucy is still coming over to help me with some more papers,"

"Thanks Mr. James" Mikael replied.

"Anyways, if you need me, I'll be in the office," James replied as he turned around.

"Wait James, I think it's time we have a little talk with Mikael about something... something important," Jonah said as he took a large gulp from the Ramen soup. . James rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room. He chose to sit close to the sofa.

_'I can't get any work done around here, can't I?'_ He thought to himself while he turned to Jonah to listen to what the man had to say.

"Mikael, what I'm about to tell you will be one of the biggest decisions you will have to make in your life..." Jonah continued.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: End<p>

* * *

><p>The boy was faced with one of the biggest decisions in his life. He will have to leave his home to travel into the unknown lands. This is the grand start of a life changing trip...<p>

**Next Chapter: Point Me at the Sky**


End file.
